Queen Elsa of Arendelle
by SeraphicDark
Summary: What if the King and the Queen of Arendelle decided that Elsa was way too unstable to be the heir before they died?


Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Chapter one

What if the King and the Queen of Arendelle decided that Elsa was way too unstable to be the heir?

The sun shined and the birds chirped on one more normal day in the kingdom of Arendelle. People worked and roamed the streets, buying and working. As always, there was also gossip. Did you hear about the king and queen's death? How horrible. I hope the princesses are alright.  
But as you can see, it was not a normal day. Recently, the pillars of the kingdom had died on a terrible storm, leaving alone two young daughters: Princess Elsa (aka the future queen) and Princess Anna of Arendelle.  
People also whispered about the sudden closing of the gates of the castle (even if it was not a recent occurrence). Surely, now that both princesses are orphans, the gates would be opened. They needed the support of their people.  
But, against all the odds, that was not what happened. Not only they did not open but a greater change was taking place. Something no one in the kingdom could expect.

The Royal Castle, Arendelle.  
Elsa of Arendelle

As the testament of my parents was read by the priest I let my mind roam free. I was forced out of my room to hear my parents last will. My gloves, as always, felt heavy on my hands.

Like a reminder of everything I was not. Normal, a good sister and even a good daughter.

Anna was beside me, standing straight with red, puffy eyes. I still remember how awful she sounded after the funeral. There was nothing that I wished more than hug her and never let go. But, as always, the rational part of my brain warned me that is impossible.

She was fragile and had to be keep safe. And safe was something I never was and would never be.  
The remember of that night, years ago, still can be seen in her hair. A white lock of hair in the middle of warm red.

Suddenly I hear a gasp from my side and I turn to face my sister. Her eyes are big from shock from something the priest said. Suddenly, all the eyes of the room are focused on me. I stare back.

-I'm sorry. Could you repeat the last part? - Anna asks, sparing me the shame of admitting that I was not hearing. Shakily, the priest restarts reading. -I, the King of Arendelle, with the support of my queen have decided that Elsa shall not be queen. We believe that even with her being the oldest she is not ready, and will not ever be, to assume the position of Queen. Make no mistake of our love for her. But, As the last years passed we have came to the conclusion that she is too unstable to rule, even with the help of councilors. Our reasons to believe it are the sames that made us chose to close the gates of the Castle. As our last wish, we ask to Anna to be nominated heir.  
My heart fells as cold as my snow as I hear the will. My breath starts to become ragged and weak. I feel like fainting. Of course. Of course. My powers.  
I knew my parents are afraid of me and my powers but... To do this ... They could have said something.

The priest and my sister look at me with panic and pity. Waiting to see how I am going to react. See if I am going to lash out, like the monster I am.

-Elsa... - Anna says shakily, reaching out with her hand to touch my arm. - I'm sorry. I'm sure there is a way to change...  
-I'm afraid not, my princess. - The priest says. - You could try talking with the council but in the end... The King word's is the rule. Even now.

I turn around , hearing both of them calling my name, and exit the room. I head to my chambers and think that I should have stayed there and never got out.

It's funny how easy it is to understand people once you let go of our own feelings, I thought bitterly. They must have been planing this for years. I, blinded by my fears, didn't realize anything until it was too late.

The truth was that I didn't even care about the throne. Ana could have it if she wished. I would give anything to her. But to know that even my parents couldn't trust me... Could I trust myself?  
As I always knew, the answer was no.

When would that change,I wondered...


End file.
